Valentines Day isn't so Bad After All
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Harry on Valentines Day. We found out who *really* loves him. Read and Review! Happy Valentines Day!


****

A/N: I decided to make a fic about Harry's view on Valentines Day. Hope you like it!

This fic was completed on: Thursday February 14, 2002 at 5:07 EST. 

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing. NOTHING YOU HEAR ME! GET OFF MY LAWN!! LoL! Just kidding!

::hands out Valentines to readers:: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

****

ANNOUCEMENT:: I am changing my pen name to Essence of Magic very soon. Just so you know.

~*~*~

Harry woke up with a yawn and a stretch, he was looking forward for the day, and partly because he didn't have to put up with his Potions Master until next week which was something.

His mood suddenly became dark as he thought about what day it was-Valentines Day. 

He _hated _Valentines Day. Simply because he never, in his entire life, had a valentine. Maybe when he was a baby, but if so, he couldn't remember it.

He sighed and climbed out of bed slowly and got dressed. He gathered up his books and headed down to the Common Room. When he got there he wanted to gag; couples were everywhere. Exchanging gifts; hearts, flowers, candy and various stuffed animals. 

He walked out of the room when half of the couples began to snog.

He walked down to the Great Hall. As he walked he thought about all the couples he knew off.

Hermione and Ron. They had gotten together over the summer.

Colin and Ginny. They had gotten together in November.

Dean and Parvati. They've been together since the Yule Ball.

Seamus and Lavender. Been together since the summer.

Even Neville had someone! He was going with Hanna Abbot of Hufflepuff. They were quite the couple.

Harry sighed and made his way into the Great Hall and grumbled; everything was red, pink and white.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and concentrated on his plate. This was the one day that he despised the most and one of the reasons came in a fluttering of about a hundred owls.

He ducked under the table as they dropped Valentines on his plate and around him. He sighed, all of these people were practically strangers. He sighed, waved his wand and they all went flying into his dorm room.

He stood up and headed to the charms classroom, ignoring everyone. Of course, that's what everyone was doing to him, they were to involved in their own affairs to care about him.

He didn't notice a pair of strong, blue eyes gazing at him.

~*~*~

The day passed horribly slow. All of his lessons had _something_ to do with Valentines Day. He hated it. The only plus was that they didn't have any homework.

Harry sighed, exhausted. He dumped his books on his bed, took off his Hogwarts robe and put on a blue robe Sirius had gotten him for Christmas. Sirius and Remus both sent him Valentines which surprised him but made him feel a little better as he had sent them Valentines with chocolate.

He threw his cloak over his shoulders and walked out of the dorm. He was skipping dinner. He didn't want to watch half the population feeding one another.

His feet crunched in the snow as he made his way to the lake. He didn't care about the cold. He clutched the Valentines that Sirius and Remus gave him to his chest. Not even his friends bothered to get him a Valentine. Not even Ginny. Not that he wasn't surprised, just a little hurt.

He never got anything from friends before Hogwarts on the fact that he didn't have any but now that he did, why did he expect things from them?

He plopped down by the lake and watched the giant squid float lazily across the surface. Harry drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms. Did only two people truly love him?

He thought about why he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

__

Am I ugly? He thought as he gazed at his reflection in the lake. He looked at his messy, black hair. His bright green eyes. He was skinny, maybe too skinny. He was short. _Do girls like tall boys?_ He thought.

He sat back and thought some more. _Am I not smart enough? Am I boring? Am I stuck up?_

Thoughts like these continued to run through Harry's mind, he didn't even notice the sun set or the moon rise. He didn't care.

There was something wrong with him and he didn't know what it was.

"Harry?" 

Harry started and looked up at the voice that had called him, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"It's getting rather chilly out here, wouldn't you like to come inside?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry nodded, "I suppose I should."

Dumbledore offered a hand which Harry took, what surprised Harry though is, Dumbledore didn't let go.

Harry didn't want to seem rude and pull his hand away, so he let the aged headmaster lead him back to the castle. They traveled down the halls until they came to a part of the castle Harry had never been to before.

"Professor?" Harry questioned.

He was met with the soft gaze of his headmaster and instantly knew nothing was wrong.

They finally came to a room that Harry had never seen before.

Dumbledore pushed it open and when Harry entered, he was taken by surprise. The room was very large. It was decorated in red and gold and it had a roaring fire place with a fire in it.

A large sofa and a large chair stood in front of the fireplace.

"Professor, where are we?" Harry asked, looking at his professor.

Dumbledore smiled, "This is a room reserved for you and the ones who truly love you."

"T-that would mean" 

"That we're here." Sirius stated, standing up from the sofa. He enveloped his godson in a hug, Remus had come over and hugged Harry too. 

Harry got a hug from Dumbledore.

They all went to the fire; Harry sat in-between Sirius and Remus on the sofa while Dumbledore sat on the chair. They sipped hot chocolate together and went through Harry's valentines that he had gotten from total strangers, some of them were way older than him too. Some of them were quite amusing.

Then, when the night began to age, they just stared into the fire, basking in the warmth of the fire and each other's company.

__

Maybe Valentines Day isn't so bad after all. Harry thought as he sat nestled between two people that loved him.

__

Finis


End file.
